


Waltz Practice

by nimscott



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Waltzing, YEAH THAT'S RIGHT SAM WALTZING, don't tell Dean, jeez I had fun writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimscott/pseuds/nimscott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam hasn't practiced his dancing skills in a while and that worries the shit out of him. He never knows when he might need what he learned in Stanford! Perhaps Kevin and Charlie can lend him a hand. Or a foot. And NOT tell Dean a word...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waltz Practice

**Author's Note:**

> When are you guys taking me to the nearest mental institution

Charlie is shocked. Charlie is happy, excited and, most of all, amused. She’s sitting on the edge of Sam’s bed, with her chin between her knees and pretending she’s not looking attentively at Sam and Kevin, who are standing in the middle of the room.

Kevin, with a gesture that hints he’s not exactly pleased with the situation, raises his arm to rest his right hand on Sam’s shoulder. He politely lays his over Kevin’s waist. Charlie presses a button on the remote control they’ve given her; Sam’s iPod starts blasting out some classical track and the strange couple starts to move.

****

They’re waltzing, and Charlie is shocked.

****

"Please, remind me why I’m here turning in circles with the moose, Charlie", mutters Kevin. His moves are a bit rigid, but Sam knows what he’s doing and gradually the boy recovers the fluidity he used to have a long time ago.

****

"Because your grandfather was the most influential Vietnamese figure in Wall Street?", replies Charlie a bit absently. That wasn’t the answer Kevin was really waiting for, but she is certainly right. If Kevin’s mother hadn’t signed him up to dancing lessons because she wanted him to be a proper gentleman, he would’ve never learnt to waltz by himself.

****

But Charlie would have, because she’s a die-hard fan of Anastasia since she was twelve. But there weren’t any ballroom dancing courses where she grew up that weren’t “local dances” and Charlie definitely doesn’t want to step on that grave.

****

How could it be that, after all the time they’ve known each ocher, she hadn’t found out until now that Sam waltzes? And he’s willing to have Kevin as partner just for the sake of making sure his skills are still there! That’s hot damn news: a Winchester who masters ballroom dancing. Never seen before.

****

Just hearing the words 'ballroom dancing' would cause Dean an ictus, Charlie is sure.


End file.
